


First Day

by mk22



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk22/pseuds/mk22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Molly and Mycroft's son's first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except for the kids. Unbeta'd and Brit picked. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it too I'm not every happy with it, but enjoy.

“Mummy I can’t find my shoes!” Mycroft swore to whatever higher being there was that he personally was going to superglue those shoes to his son’s feet. At four Oliver was an ball of energy while he had Mycroft’s red hair he was all Molly right down to her nervous energy. “Olly did you check under your bed?” his wife calmly replied. His wife? How did that happen it’s been 6yrs since that fateful day and now he was semi retired with 2 children and another on the way he’ll always be grateful for the little pathologist that the gods had given him. He watched as his wife gingerly lifted their 2 yr old daughter out of her high-chair he quickly rose and took Scarlet from her “Molly you know what the Doctor said about you lifting things,” he scolded. She gave me a dirty look “Lettie is not a thing Mycroft isn’t that right?” Molly cooed as she ran a hand through their daughter’s hair. 

Molly sat at the edge of her bed grateful that her husband had shooed her up the stairs so she could get dressed as he finished getting the kids ready. She wept as she pulled Olly’s baby blanket out. Was he really old enough to leave her and start school? Her baby he was so tiny when the nurse placed him in her arms the little miracle she thought she’d never have. Molly was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the bedroom door open. “Mummy, Papa says we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up.” Molly looked up to see her ginger haired son standing before her. “Why are you sad?” he asked as he took hold of her hand. He may have her husband’s coloring but he was all her, his intuition was scary sometimes. She pulled him on to what was left of her lap “Mummy was just remembering when you were just a baby and how much you needed me, and now look at you my big boy going off to school soon you want anything to do with me.” “But you’re my Mummy I’ll always need you who’s going to help me cross the street to go to the park?” The utter panic in his eyes made her laugh “I will always be there when you need me don’t ever forget that, but there will come a time when you’re grown up with a family of your own that you won’t need my help.” “That’s not true Mummy.” She leaned down and kissed the top of his head “Just remember that I love always.” “I love you always.” he said as he snuggled into her. The stayed like that for a few minutes before Mycroft called up the stairs. Olly helped Molly put her flats on, Molly wiggled her feet as he tried to slip the shoe on making him laugh, oh how she loved that little laugh of his. 

Mycroft got both Scarlet and Oliver strapped into their seats and headed off to the primary school. Both Mycroft and Sherlock had gone to boarding schools when they turned 7 he had tried to broach the subject to his wife, but she flat out refused to even listen to him demanding that they not send their children away. Mycroft always suspected his brother had, during his time playing dead, told her how horrible his school years were. Though he and his brother were very different from their schoolmates Mycroft had a better handle on reading them and being able to play the part, Sherlock hadn't grasped that until John Watson stepped into his life. He took his wife’s hand to reassure her that everything would be ok, thinking that her hormones made her sadder than she probably should be, but he wouldn’t say that out loud for fear of upsetting her (and rightfully so not fully understanding the mother child bond). Oliver went on and on about what he was going to do at school, he had been excited since the day they got a walk through for all the incoming students. Mycroft took a deep breath as they pulled up the the school, he hoped his son has a better time than both he and and Molly had that he’d make friends easily and would excel at school.

Molly handed Olly his Spiderman backpack “Are you ready? Do you have everything?” she peppered him with questions more for herself than for her son. He nodded his head and took her offered hand, she knew that eventually he’d get embarrassed holding his Mummy’s hand. She wish she could keep him little forever. 

The family of four walked down the corridor to Mrs. Worthen’s classroom “Hello Oliver it’s so good to see you again, I hope you’re ready to learn some new things.” a cheerful teacher said. “I am.” Oliver replied anxiously. Mycroft bent down “Oliver it’s ok to be a little nervous but don’t let that stop you from having fun, just remember all the other kids are starting school for the first time today also. I love you very much and will be waiting here for you when the day is over.” Oliver hugged him “I love you too Papa.” Mycroft watched as Molly said her tearful goodbyes. Olly patted he his sisters head before saying another goodbye and running into the classroom. 

Both parents spent the day hoping their son had a good day and made friends. They took Scarlet to the park and then lunch before taking her home. Molly took her to the bathroom, potty training Scarlet had been 100x easier than Olly, then laid her down . “Mummy?’’ Scarlet asked quietly “Yes baby?” “When I go school like Olly?” “When you’re his age” “Ok.” “Go to sleep and when you wake up Olly will be home I love you.” “Love you too” Molly shut the door and went downstairs to Mycroft’s study. 

“Come here” Mycroft said when he heard the door open. She walked over to him, and pulled her on to his lap. “Do you think he’s ok?” she asked as she nuzzled his neck. “He’s perfectly fine Molly he is a Holmes after all.” He could feel her roll her eyes “You Holmes men and your cockiness,” he laughed. “He’ll be fine he has my smarts and your intuition Molls he’ll do much better than we did.” “I know but he’s growing up and soon he’ll forget all about me he won’t need me anymore,” she sniffed, he could feel the tears on his neck. “Molly yes there will be a point where he’ll feel he doesn’t need us anymore but you know he always will you know that.” Mycroft finally got her smiling and laughing again after bringing up names for the new baby, sometimes Molly just needed a distraction, he had learned over the years, from her anxious mind. 

Mycroft left Molly and a still napping Scarlet at home and went to pick up Oliver he waited outside with the other parents, a few of which looked him over commenting on his poshness and age, he sighed some things never change people will always talk. Finally the kids started filing out the school. He spotted Mrs. Worthen and her class,he noticed Olly was holding hands with a little girl with blonde pigtails. He laughed to himself It’s starting already Olly had himself a little girlfriend. Oliver ran over to him and threw his arms around him “Papa I had the best day ever!” he exclaimed. “I’m glad to hear it Oliver you can tell me all about it when we get in the car though who was the girl you were holding hands with?” “Oh that’s my new friend Annabel we’re class buddies, but I like her can she come over to play tomorrow?” Mycroft chuckled as he helped Oliver in the car. “We’ll have to talk to you Mum first ok?” “Ok.”


End file.
